


【卡带】春梦有痕

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍卡x上忍土&日常文笔渣，OOC，请自行避雷&这里是一只魅惑的堍，不喜还请绕开





	【卡带】春梦有痕

“卡卡西～”

带土趴在卡卡西的耳边，轻柔的吐着气音灌进他的耳蜗里，卡卡西瞬间酥了半边身子。更是掐紧了带土的腰，下身不停的顶撞着湿软的后穴。

 黑发男人被顶的娇喘不停，抱着卡卡西不停的用胸膛擦着卡卡西皮肤，两粒硬挺的乳尖得不到手和舌的爱抚，自己紧贴白发男人的身体，在摩擦中寻求刺激。两条形状较好修长有力的腿死死缠着卡卡西，时不时蹭蹭卡卡西的腰和背，让他更贴近自己。

 “哈啊～卡卡西～好舒服～～再用力点啊～～”

带土自己扭着屁股配合卡卡西的进出，他们的身体是如此的契合，卡卡西的每次顶入带土都会用力压下去，贪心的小穴深深的吃进卡卡西的阴茎，柔软紧致的壁肉挤压着硬挺的粗长，每次分开都舍不得放手，卡卡西都感觉到带土的里面不停地吸着他。

 从卡卡西的颈窝抬起头，带土双手抚上他的脸，主动贴上他的唇瓣不停的与他接吻。两人一边做一边亲吻，带土像要不够似的，小穴贪吃着肉棒，舌头卷着卡卡西的舌上下翻滚缠绵。

 卡卡西一把把他推倒在床上，抬着带土的腰九浅一深的摩擦着淫荡的小穴，与带土的唇舌分开后气喘吁吁的看着带土一脸欲求不满的样子，心痒难耐的舔舔唇，问他：“带土，你今天怎么……好热情。”

 带土听到这话更是眯起眼睛，微张着唇瓣，平日里纯情的样子全无，淫邪魅惑的样子勾引着他，下身更是自己挺着腰再吃进卡卡西的阴茎，后穴含着阴茎紧紧绞着，差点让卡卡西交代出来，“笨卡卡，我不是一直都这样吗？”

 说完拿起卡卡西的左手，用嘴含住食指，柔软的舌头舔着指腹，偶尔用尖尖的牙齿咬着，故意让卡卡西看到他柔软滑动而艳红的舌尖。

卡卡西又伸进一根手指，带土同样乖巧的含住，用舌头舔着，他舔的动作跟卡卡西插他的动作一样，极慢。

 慢腾腾的摩擦让带土不好受，带土像猫一样慢动作的舔着卡卡西的指腹也同样让他不好受。就算手上有一层茧，但视觉比触觉的刺激更甚，带土每一次舔舐的动作都勾起舌尖引诱着眼前的男人。卡卡西却在这时用两指搅动着带土的舌头，肆虐着他的口腔，直到无法下咽的涎水流出，带土“呜呜”的发出声音才放过他。

“卡卡西～别玩了，快点啊～”

 卡卡西没有如带土所愿，索性停下了抽插的动作，感觉到带土难耐的不停的扭着腰，“先吃我手指的可是带土，怎么能叫玩呢？”

带土揽上卡卡西的脖子，抬着头细细亲吻他的嘴唇，“可我更想吃笨卡卡别的东西。”

“什么东西？”

“粗粗的，热热的，又硬又大的。早就插在我里面的那个。”说完一用力两人掉了个方位，带土把卡卡西推到，屁股里含上卡卡西的阴茎骑在他身上，“我要开动咯～”

带土开始发动全力，腰不停的扭着，屁股以看不到频率的速度吞吃着卡卡西的肉棒，时而上下起伏时而转圈，自己寻找敏感点去摩擦，不用自己去爱抚前段就能靠后面感受快感。

卡卡西看到小带土在他眼前不停地摇晃甚是可爱，捏上蛋蛋为带土揉弄着。

“啊～卡卡西～好棒～哈～你的好大，好舒服～我要去了～啊啊啊啊啊～～”

 带土一边浪叫一边射了出来，同时后穴也收缩到极致，势必要绞的卡卡西也要射出来。可带土只感觉到一点点温凉后，屁股里的那话还是粗硬着，他叹了口气无力的趴在卡卡西身上。

卡卡西却在这时捉住带土的屁股，大幅度地挺动着腰干着小穴，操的带土叫出一声声的呻吟。

这个动作无法让阴茎全插进去，卡卡西翻身把带土压在身下，压住右腿，把左腿抬到肩膀，半翻着带土，把性器全部顶入里面，大张大合的操干着。带土受不住的双手抓紧床单，但屁股还是配合着卡卡西操他的动作，一扭一扭的。不知道过了多长时间，在带土终于感觉到卡卡西要射精的时候，不停的喊：“啊嗯～卡卡西～卡卡西～射给我～都射给我～”

 “好，我都给你！”

带土感到肚子里一阵温凉，满足的直叹息。

射精后卡卡西想退出来，却被带土勾住脖子，“别出去，我还没被操够。”

听到这话的白发男人心神荡漾，抱起带土坐在他身上，吃着乳粒，含糊不清的说：“带土今天真淫荡，想让我怎么操你，嗯？只要带土说我都会去做。”

带土又趴在卡卡西的耳旁，热热的气息钻如耳蜗，“灌满我，我要里里外外都是你的。我喜欢你的大屌，戳的我好舒服，卡卡西我爱你。”

 一句“我爱你”让卡卡西又壮大起来。

“哼哼～卡卡西，你的又长大了，填的我好满。都给我，都射给我好不好？”

 带土一边咬着卡卡西的耳朵，一边吐气如兰，自己又开始摆动着腰和臀让卡卡西的阴茎戳着自己热乎乎的小穴。卡卡西被他撩拨的理智全飞，只想狠狠地日他。

他禁锢住带土的腰，用牙齿拉扯着乳头，惹得带土淫叫不停，紫红色的性器好不保留力度和速度的抽插着小穴，“操不死你。”

这是带土渐渐攀上情欲的顶峰时听到卡卡西的最后一句话，然后卡卡西看到了带土极其魅惑的笑容……

 

卡卡西再次睁开眼时，进入眼帘的是一张纯洁如同婴儿的睡颜。

带土侧卧面向他，一手半握拳放在脸侧，纯粹的模样哪有之前的骚魅，都让卡卡西怀疑这不是同一个人。

 哦对，他只是在做梦。

这一个月带土出任务去了，以他爱玩的性子能晚回绝不早回家，留守卡卡西独自在家里都要相思成疾了，几乎天天晚上都在做春梦。

所以现在这种情况是……梦中梦？

既然是做梦卡卡西就没什么好顾虑的了，手开始不老实的摸上带土紧实的腰，卡卡西才发现带土没有穿上衣，更是大胆的在他的后背上流连，滑到后腰时摸到了内裤，卡卡西隔着内裤揉捏带土的屁股，时不时的把手指戳进臀缝。

带土感觉到被骚扰却也没醒，“唔”了一声，用头蹭了蹭枕头继续睡。

 卡卡西被他的反应可爱到，手伸进了内裤，插进臀缝不轻不重的摁压着菊花，指腹慢慢凝聚查卡拉，在菊花上一点……

带土霍的睁开写轮眼，下一秒就把卡卡西一脚踹下床，眼里缀着泪珠，一手捂着自己的屁股，一脸生气害羞的样子大骂他：“卡卡西你这个大混蛋！在干什么呀！”

 好疼。卡卡西看着自己白皙的腹部上明显印着一个红脚印。

是本尊。

 卡卡西顾不上疼，欣喜的跑过去抱住带土，“带土你回来了！什么时候回来的？不是还有两天才到期吗？”

 带土摸了摸脖子，看了卡卡西一眼，突然低下头脸红红的回答：“嗯，任务做完了就回来了。”

卡卡西亲了一口脸颊，“你再睡一会儿，我去做早饭。”

 带土轻轻点了点头，转过身盖上被子不再理他。卡卡西轻笑，穿上衣服后去了厨房。

 带土听到卡卡西的脚步越来越远，却怎么也睡不着了。

在开写轮眼的一瞬间对上了卡卡西的写轮眼，就在这么0.1秒的时间里，带土读到了卡卡西的部分意识。带土越回想脸越红，然后咬了咬下唇，仿佛下定了决心。

 

 卡卡西一边做早餐一边感慨昨晚的梦。他和带土已经交往了许多年，恋人在性事上一向害羞，不过在床上被逗急了也会自己骑上去，但两人做个爱就跟打架似的。把带土操舒服了后也会呜呜的哭着喊着让他慢点，嫌弃他的那话儿太大了，但每次带土又想早早了结，又让他快点。

卡卡西想到这里眉眼笑的弯弯，他的恋人就是这么可爱。但男人是不会满足的动物，梦里风情万种的带土也是卡卡西的理想，骚到不行，最重要的是他会主动说爱他。卡卡西要听到带土说一句“我爱你”可是比登天还难，不过这么主动魅惑的带土也只能想想啦，现在卡卡西也幸福的很。

做好饭，卡卡西解了围裙，准备去叫带土起床。进到卧室后卡卡西轻轻推了带土的肩膀，“带土，起床了，早饭做好了。”

 被子里的人突然转身抓住卡卡西的胳膊把人压在身下，坐在他的小腹上，用屁股去摩擦卡卡西的性器。

 “卡卡西，大早上就开始发情，还电我。”俯下身趴在卡卡西的耳旁，一如梦里一般温热的气息吹进耳蜗，轻声细语：“要不要来一发？”

卡卡西瞪大眼睛，不敢置信的看着他，“带土，你……”

带土半眯起眸子，细长浓密的睫毛更是明显，魅惑的眼神扫向卡卡西，艳红的舌尖从唇缝伸出，舔着下唇角的疤。

“怎么？不要吗？”感觉到又硬又热的东西顶着他的臀缝，带土动着屁股隔着布料慢条斯理的研磨卡卡西那里。双手伸进卡卡西上衣的下摆极慢的脱去他的衣服，看到傻掉的卡卡西，带土笑的调皮，他退到卡卡西的腹间，张开嘴用牙齿解开卡卡西家居裤的结扣，咬住边缘褪到大腿处，看到撑起的帐篷，隔着内裤舔着卡卡西的性器，一边舔一边说：“你这里都硬了。”

卡卡西终于坐起身把带土提上来，带土立马用腿圈住他的腰，两人都穿着内裤相互摩擦。

 “是带土想要吧，差不多一个月没让我操了，屁股想我的屌吗？”

 如果搁在平时卡卡西说这句话，带土绝对会红着脸反驳。但现在带土非但没有害羞，还邪魅的笑着缠着他，“想，每天都在想，想你的大屌插进来操我，想让你喂饱我的穴。”说着带土一个用力压着卡卡西的性器，“呐，卡卡西，想不想操我？”

 真想操死他！

卡卡西扒开带土的黑色内裤，伸入手指想做扩张，却发现后穴早就湿滑软糯。他心中一喜，知道那是带土自己做了准备，看来带土也想要他。掏出硬挺对准湿乎乎的穴口，一口气插了进去。

“啊～好满～”

带土昂起头赞叹一声，把胸膛拱到卡卡西面前，挺立的乳尖在空气中颤抖，仿佛在求着恋人的爱抚。卡卡西低头含住一颗乳粒舔舐吸吮，抱住带土的腰挺动下身不停擦着前列腺，带土被戳到痒处舒服的淫叫不断，卡卡西更是难耐的加快速度和力度。

 “啊～卡卡西～我们一起～一起……哈啊～射、进来～”

两个人一个月没见，就像干柴遇到烈火，紧紧抱住彼此的恋人不停的抖动，肌肤紧紧相贴，都有种要融进对方身体的感觉。

 卡卡西觉得带土就像是一条灵蛇般紧紧缠着他，从未见过这么热情的带土，他都要以为不是在做梦就是中了幻术了。

 带土的身体不似在别人眼里那般刚硬，只有卡卡西知道带土有多灵活多柔软。平时和他切磋时都能灵活的躲避他的进攻，也能从各种刁钻的缝隙溜走。

所以在床上卡卡西都可以随意把带土摆成各种姿势，以不同角度的去操他。小穴比身体还要软，每次又紧紧绞着他的阴茎，爽的无与伦比。这种与外表的反差只有卡卡西知道，他的恋人天生就是让他操的。

现在两人都想把对方融进身躯，以解相思之苦，可惜他们只能用一方的阴茎插进另一方的小穴里，没有再进一步的结合。他们死命的紧贴对方，融合彼此的汗水。

 “卡卡西～卡卡～快……快点～操我～用力啊啊啊～使劲操我啊～～～”

卡卡西不负带土的愿望，用尽全力掐住他的腰操着后穴，壁肉和本人一般热情包围绞着他。带土一声媚长的淫叫到了高潮，后穴里的肠肉收紧吸吮卡卡西的肉棒，卡卡西粗喘用力几个深挺释放在带土体内。

 双方都深呼一口气，倒在床上歇息，都还没把内裤全脱掉就这么结结实实的来了一发。

 带土在卡卡西胸前画着圈圈，“卡卡西，你今天有点快啊，这么憋不住？”

 被恋人调侃卡卡西也不恼，憋了一个月好不容易回来了，哪还有什么矜持。只是笑笑没说话，爱抚着带土的后背。

带土看到卡卡西笑的如沐春风，下巴的痣都在闪动，低头伸出舌尖舔着，转而吻上卡卡西的唇。卡卡西张开嘴含住带土的舌头，扯进他的口腔与他的一起纠缠，交换彼此的味道和唾液。顺势把带土压在身下，灵巧的手指脱去内裤，埋在穴里的阴茎又开始复苏。

 带土感觉到屁股里的变化咯咯的笑，一脸得意的看着卡卡西，卡卡西抬起带土的腰，把后穴直接折叠到带土的眼前，“带土，这次看清楚我是怎么操你的。”

带土见到卡卡西的硕大和自己后穴的连接处，真的认真的看着，自己的穴口被卡卡西的硬挺撑成了大大的“O”型，不停地进进出出，带出之前射进去的精液，交合的水声也听的更清晰。带土从来没有见过这一面，总还是红了脸，视觉和听觉以及触觉的刺激让他再也抵挡不住，最终被卡卡西操出了眼泪。

 “带土，你又哭了。”

“嗯～哈～我才……没……有～”

小带土无助的挤在主人的腹间，连摇晃都做不到了，只能可怜兮兮的一点点吐着白液。带土的腿被压在两侧，整副身体被卷起，卡卡西一边赞叹带土的柔软，一边用力把带土操进床头。带土无助的紧抓床板，再也无法摆出魅惑的样子，哭喊着让卡卡西“慢点”。

 当然不会放过他。卡卡西虽然不知道带土为什么会这样勾引他，但他却知道带土能提前两天回家的原因。

带土想他了。

 如同卡卡西每天也在想念带土是一样的。

 “好好看着，带土，一定要看清楚我平时怎么操你的。你里面好热，绞的我好紧，告诉我，喜不喜欢我的大屌。”

带土已经被操得泣不成声，更无法说出完整的话了，只能嗯嗯啊啊淫叫着胡乱点头。

卡卡西的一部分进入他的身体，只是知道这件事就算不舒服也能让他达到灭顶的高潮。更何况他和卡卡西交往这么多年，他的身体早就被卡卡西玩出了各种花样，哪里是他的敏感点，哪里能开发出新的敏感点都被卡卡西摸的一清二楚。

好舒服，真的好舒服，被卡卡西操太舒服了。以前真不知道自己有什么好矜持的，想要做爱，直接吃进去不就好了？带土瞬间打开了性爱快感的开关。

 他主动扭着屁股更靠近卡卡西，灵活的腰肢扭动配合卡卡西抽插的动作。卡卡西感到带土的主动更是加快速度摩擦小穴，早就艳红的穴口吃着他的肉棒，里面更是吸紧不舍的让他出去。带土一声长吟，前面的分身射出白浊流了一肚子，卡卡西也不再坚持，随带土一起达到顶峰。带土迷糊的双眼看到穴里吃不下的精液从缝隙中流出，竟然笑了出来。

这个笑太魅惑，卡卡西的心脏咚咚咚跳个不停，疲软立马精神了，在带土蠕动的肠肉里涨大。

 带土用腿揽上卡卡西的脖子，拉向自己，“卡卡西，你好棒～”

这句夸奖无疑是对男人最大的褒奖，卡卡西亲着带土的唇，“怎么，还没要够吗？”

带土咬着卡卡西的耳朵，“我还要～再给我，就喜欢你的大屌戳我，爱死了～”

 “是爱我，还是爱我的屌？”

带土亲吻卡卡西的眉眼和鼻尖，“都爱。”

 卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯，“好，都给你，是我的都给你。”

 

带土从未有过这么饥渴的想要卡卡西，恨不得把他的睾丸都要吃进去，今天自从卡卡西插进他穴里的那一刻起就没有分开过，他任卡卡西把他摆成各种姿态，只要能吃到他的肉棒就好。他现在就趴在沙发上，屁股却是在沙发背上，整个人倒立让卡卡西抽插着，他的腿被大大的打开，整个人挂在沙发上。卡卡西抱着带土的屁股操干，在他眼前的只有带土的屁股。

怎么就是吃不够这个小穴呢，小别胜新婚这个说法真是太恰当不过了。带土整整缠了他一天，餐桌上的早饭早就冷掉了，他们的主人到现在也没想起该处理掉。

带土的腿已经合不拢了，他挂在沙发上无力的喘息，他真的要被卡卡西操死了。只因开写轮眼那瞬间读到了卡卡西的意识，觉得许久没见就按他的想法来做吧，没想到这么一发不可收拾，原来自己是这么淫荡的吗？

不过，好像还不错。看到卡卡西一脸懵逼的表情他还是很愉悦的。

完事后两人窝在浴缸里温存，卡卡西仔细地洗着带土的身体，带土懒懒的靠在他身上像只餍足的猫。

本来温馨的画面被一阵“咕噜噜”的声音打破。带土这才想起卡卡西什么都没吃陪了他一天，想都没想立马跨出浴室，“你先洗着，我去做饭。”

真不愧是战力无限的带土，这么一会儿就生龙活虎的，卡卡西宠溺的笑笑说了句“辛苦了”，目送带土走出浴室。

 卡卡西擦着头发去厨房时，看到穿着围裙的带土忙忙碌碌，一如往常，走过去抱住他。

 “欢迎回家。”

 

 end


End file.
